In 1981, the NCI began an epidemiologic study of 14,457 civilian workers ernployed at the Hill Air Force Base for at least one year between January 1, 1952 and Dec 31, 1956. This was performed under Contract No. N01- CP-21020. The study was conducted because of concern regarding possible ill-health effects from workplace exposures, particularly organic solvents. The objectives of this project are to: 1) extend the follow-up of the cohort by determining the vital status of study subjects from the close of the previous follow-up, i.e., January 1, 1982 to the present to provide enhanced study power to clarify associations previously noted and 2) obtain an indication of the reliability of the current study's assessment of exposures to specific chemicals by comparing informatian obtained from interviews of workers with exposure assignments made previously by study industrial hygienists and to improve exposure estimates for use in the follow-up analysis.